Kiss Her
by whelmedwithaster
Summary: Valentines Day fic. 'Her face plunged forwards, her lips connecting with his, cutting him off mid-sentence. His green eyes widened in shock, but slowy started to close as he melted into the kiss.'
1. You Lesbian!

**A/N – This is chapter one out of three or four. I'm not sure yet. It's not going to be a long story, probably two or three paragraphs a chapter, but it'll be short and sweet.**

**The story's going to be based around Kyle and Bebe's date, and the getting ready beforehand. It's kind of like Tokyo Marble Chocolate, a cute 'lil anime. It's only got two episodes, but it's lovely. Go watch. 3**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! ****Even though it's stupid.**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own the characters used in this. They belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

She lay on her stomach on her bed, with her cell phone to her ear while she inspected her blue nails. Only her shoulder was keeping the phone near her ear, although it slipped down slightly. A purple pillow in the shape of a heart was wedged under her chest as she hugged it. She pulled one of the white spaghetti straps up as it fell down her arm, and pulled her blonde hair out the way. She wore a thin white top and light blue shorts with an elastic waist, and rolled onto her back, laying her head against the small mountain of pillows as she argued down the phone.

"Wendy, please come over! I need you here!" She started to fiddle with her purple canopy, absentmindedly.

"But I'm busy! I have way too much homework; more than you."

"You probably haven't, I just don't do mine." She yanked it, making it fall from its current position. The blonde panicked for a moment at the sudden action.

"Ugh. Fine, Bebe. You win. Just gimme' ten minutes to get ready and then I'll leave."

"Thank you!" Bebe glared at the fabric and let it fall freely to the floor.

The teenager hung up and she twirled her blonde hair and pulled it to the side, and let it fall freely onto her right shoulder. The girl got up, pulling on her fluffy boot slippers, and walked towards the door of her room, she turned off the light and walked out the room. She did a little victory dance in the hallway before she heard a screech and felt a sharp pain in her left leg. She winced and looked down to see two long scarlet lines dripping down her right leg, and a cowering grey cat on the top stair.

"Oh! Harry! I'm so sorry!" Bebe bent down and picked up the fluffy cat, scratching him behind the ear. The cat started to purr, forgetting the whole situation beforehand. Bebe tutted and limped down the stairs, carrying the cat in one hand and holding the banister in the other.

"Mom? Where are you?" The blonde called, once she reached the bottom step. She walked over to the leather sofa and set the cat down onto it. She grabbed the discarded blanket on the floor and set onto the sofa. The cat walked over it and settled down, curling up against a pillow. Bebe smiled at her cat.

"What Bebe?" A woman with straight blonde hair walked into the lounge, holding a mug of coffee.

"My leg's bleeding."

"Why?" The older woman set her mug down on top of the T.V case, a small splash erupted from the mug, the mother and daughter ignored it.

"Harry did it, but to be fair, I did step on him." The teenager smiled sheepishly.

Her mother held Bebe's arm and guided her into the small kitchen. Bebe sat the table, staring at the calendar above her head. Her mother walked towards the sink, holding a new, clean cloth.

Bebe smiled. "I'm going out tonight."

"Where?" Bebe's mother turned her head and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Bebe shrugged. "Kyle's taking me out."

The woman chuckled. "Shouldn't you start getting ready then?"

"Wendy's coming over in a minute. And you're meant to clean my leg?"

"Yes, I do know, young lady, and alright." The woman replied sternly. "Do you want some tea, coffee?" Her tone softened.

Bebe shook her head. "No thanks, I've brushed my teeth and flossed them." She grinned to prove what she had said was true.

The older woman chuckled and shook her head, walking back towards Bebe, after squeezing the cloth, discarding the remaining water droplets.

"Josie.." Bebe's grin turned into a small smile.

The woman raised her eyebrow. "What d'you want?"

"Can I borrow some of your make-up?" She batted her eyelashes.

Josie bent down to examine her daughter's leg. "You have your own, don't you?"

"Your's better."

Josie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." And started to dab Bebe's leg with the cloth.

**Xxx**

"Should I wear foundation?" Bebe sat at her mirror, holding a small pot of foundation.

Wendy turned around, to look at her best friend rather than digging through her rather untidy wardrobe. "Yeah, you got some spots on your forehead. Not loads, but you can see 'em."

"Okay." Bebe rubbed the liquid over her face and lips, looking in the mirror.

"Babe, you should wear your black shorts, this top and your brown boots. With red lipstick, obviously." The ebony haired girl stood holding a long white top, with thin straps and a pair of black denim shorts.

The blonde looked at her best friend, and grinned. "Nice. I like it."

Wendy put the clothes on the back of the chair Bebe was currently sitting on and tipped her head over and ruffled her hair, pulling it into a messy ponytail. The ebony strands were getting on her nerves, they kept getting in the way.

The shorter girl folded her legs under her as she sat on the bed; she pulled out a magazine from under the duvet and flicked through it while Bebe applied her mascara and eyeliner.

"So, where exactly are you going tonight?" The shorter girl mumbled, turning the page.

Bebe shrugged. "He's picking me up at seven, and dropping me off at ten."

Wendy looked up and squealed. "Aww! You two are so cute together."

The blonde chuckled. "Not as cute as you and Token."

The ebony haired girl grinned and carried on reading her magazine.

"This sucks. I hate these celebrity magazines. They're awful; no one cares about Cheryl Cole hating Cher Lloyd on an English T.V programme. We're American, dammit!"

"Shush. I like them. Besides, my dad sends them to me."

"I thought your dad was in India?"

Bebe shook her head, and then started to plait her hair. "That's what I thought too, but I guess not. He moves around too much." She poked her tongue out in the mirror at the plait.

"Oh… I agree… why doesn't he ever come back to America?"

"I dunno'. Why don't you ask him?" Bebe spun round to look at her friend.

"Oh, shush, Sergeant Sarcastic." Wendy rolled her brown eyes.

"That's not an outdated and lame saying at all."

Wendy put the magazine down and stood up. "I'll leave."

"No you won't. Sit down, fatass." Bebe grinned.

"Whatever, you lesbian." Wendy fell backwards onto the bed.

"I'm hardly the lesbian, I'm waiting to get changed to go on my date with a boy, but you haven't left yet. You're not watching me, sorry."

"You didn't tell me you were going to get changed!" Wendy sat up, ouraged.

Bebe winked and stood up, grabbing the discarded clothes on the floor. They must've fell off the chair without either of the girls noticing. "I'll go in the bathroom."


	2. Hair Troubles

**A/N - Second chapter, woo !**

**Okay, this is going to be Kyle getting ready, and the next chapter will probably be the date, but it'll be extra long cuz it'll be kinda like from both Kyle and Bebe's POV. But not quite. You'll see what I mean.**

**DISCLAIMER - In the last chapter.**

He patted his auburn curls, trying to 'de-frizz' them, whilst his younger brother sat on his bed, laughing.

"Kyle, you douche. Just brush it!"

The older boy turned around and glared at his brother. "Shut up, Ike. That'll make it even frizzier!"

Ike raised an eyebrow. "No it won't? Get ma to do it?"

This time, it was Kyle's turn to laugh. "Yeah, 'cause I'm going to get my mom to brush my hair for me. You might, but I won't."

"You're pathetic. You can't even sort out your hair!" Ike stuck his pink tongue at the red head.

"At least I wasn't adopted." Kyle replied, looking in the mirror again.

"At least they chose to have me. For your case it was a matter of a failed abortion." Ike smirked. "Ohh, burn."

"Get lost, Ike." Kyle attempted to flatten his hair.

"Erm.. no?" Ike grabbed a hold of the duvet cover, wrapping it securely around his skinny fingers. There was no chance in hell he was going to let Kyle drag him off. He was having far too much fun.

Kyle glanced at the Canadian, giving him a chance to run. Kyle being fifteen and Ike being nine, they'd grown out of 'Kick the baby', instead it was 'Kick the hell whoever in the balls and run'. This game was about to start, very soon.

"Ike. Get. Out." He ground his teeth together.

Ike sat on the bed, happily, testing how far he could go with his brother before he'd get beat up. "Y'know.. that's bad for your tee- AHH! Ky-Kyle! Get off! Ow! MOM!"

Apparently, he'd just reached that point.

Kyle was sat on his brother, pulling his hair, Ike in return scratched at his face, they swapped positions, so Ike was atop his big brother, clawing at his face.

A large, red headed woman rushed into the room, throwing the closed door open, wanting to know what the racket was about. "..Kyle? Ike? IKE, GET OFF YOUR BROTHER NOW!" Her voice echoed though the house, and Ike obeyed.

The woman grabbed the collar of his shirt, and threw a dirty glance at the older of the two, as he sat up on the single bed. "Hurry up and get ready. I'll talk to you after your date." She looked down to the younger boy. "I'll talk to you now."

Ike crossed his arms and pouted, glaring at Kyle, who in turn, glared back.

**Xxx**

"...Stan? I need your help." Kyle cringed at the needy-ness of his voice, as he held the cell phone close to his ear.

"With what?" Stan's voice was muffled, due to the fact he was in the middle of eating a cheese sandwhich.

"...my hair." Although Stan couldn't actually see Kyle, the shorter of the two looked down to the floor in shame.

"...o...kay? I'll be over in ten minutes. Lemme' eat my sandwhich."

"Thanks..." Kyle hung up, and threw the phone on his bed. He walked back to his wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue hooded jacket. He also threw that on his bed and sat down on the floor, crawling under the bed, looking for his black high top Converses.

"Where are they? God dammit! Oh, there they are- OW!" Kyle shuffled backwards, holding the shoes and rubbing his head. "Ow.." He whimpered, glaring at the Converses.

"Y'know, the shoes aren't going to do anything, so stop staring at them."

Kyle averted his glare to the boy standing at his bedroom door. "Do one, Ike. No one likes you."

"Mom does."

"Your real one doesn't."

"Screw you."

"No thanks, just because you're gay doesn't mean I am."

Ike sighed rather dramatically, walked over towards the bed and threw himself on it. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Ike... what do you want?"

Ike looked at his brother with a small frown. Kyle's features softened, there must be something genuinely wrong. "There's this...girl...at school..."

Kyle shuffled towards the bed, leaning his frame against it. "D'ya like her?"

The ebony haired boy looked down and blushed. "Yeah...but she doesn't like me." He looked down and stared at his brothers green eyes. "I feel stupid."

Kyle smiled. "Don't feel stupid. Ask her out on a date." He picked himself up and sat next to his brother on his bed.

"What part of 'she doesn't like me' don't you understand?" Ike threw his hands up in exasperation.

"She might do... you never know. Besides, who is it?"

At this, Ike grew pale, and then very red. "No one..."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Dude. Seriously. Who is it?"

Ike looked towards the door, as loud thumps came from outside. Stan appeared in the doorway, his sweater was on backwards, Kyle noted.

"Dude, your jacket. It's on backwards."

Stan looked down at his torso as if his best friend were lying to him. He shrugged and strolled into the room, sitting next to the youngest boy.

"What's up?" Stan sounded out of breath, he must've ran all the way. Not that it was very far, but Stan wasn't a very good runner. Baseball and ice hockey was his thing, running and basketball was Kyle's thing.

Kyle looked up at Stan. "Ike has the hots for someone. He won't say who, though."

Stan raised an eyebrow and looked at the Canadian. "...and you're asking Kyle for help? Why?"

"...says the one who is sitting at home with his dog on Valentines Day."

"Kyle, I got a girlfriend before you!"

The Jew snorted. "And she's dating Token now, I believe?"

"Oh, shut up." Stan's cheeks turned a light pink.

"My house." Kyle smirked.

"Do you want help with your hair?"

At this, Ike burst out laughing. He had been watching the playful arguing with amusment, happy that they had forgotten about his situation. "Ginge.. you invited Stan over.. to help you do your hair? Isn't that what chicks do?"

"Yeah, and he claims to not be gay." Stan chuckled, winking at Ike.

"Yeah." Ike winked back.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Ike, go get your own friends, and stop talking to mine."

"He spoke to me first!"

"Just get out my room!"

"Fine." The youngest stood up and stomped his feet towards the landing. He slammed the bedroom door shut and stomped to his own room.

Stan turned his head to his best friend. "That was a bit harsh, y'know."

"Gah! I know!" The red head held his head in his hands, and let out a long breath.

The taller boy sat and watched him. "Why don't you talk to him after your date? Y'know, brotherly love."

"Shut up, Stan."

"I'll leave then."

"After you do my hair." Kyle stood up and sat in front of Stan.

"What do you expect me to do?" The ebony haired boy raised and eyebrow.

"Fix it."

"Fine. S'not my fault if it goes wrong."

"Technically it is-"

"Shut up."


	3. Sunset

**A/N - This is the last chapter. I told you it was going to be long ! I hope you guys like it. ;P**

**Btw, this is my idea of a cute date. Don't diss.**

The palms of his hands were sweaty. _Really _sweaty. He closed his green eyes and inhaled, exhaling slowly. Hesitantly, after opening his eyes, he walked forward, opening and the closing the small gate at the end of the pathway. The path was curvy, outlined with grass covering the rest of the front garden. The house itself wasn't very large, but it was a decent size. Kyle had never been there before, sure, he'd passed it a few times but never actually stopped to look it at. He brushed away his red curls from his eyes and stepped onto the front step, pressing the doorbell. He waited, wiping his hands on his skinny jeans.

A lady opened the door, smiling kindly. She ushered the boy in, who looked back conciously.

"Don't worry, she'll be downstairs soon." Kyle nodded his head, it was as if she had read his mind! "You can sit down if you like, and would you like anything to drink? Eat?"

This time, it was the boy's turn to smile. "M'fine, but thank you."

"Okay, I'll just leave you to it, then." She then trotted out into, what Kyle guessed to be the kitchen.

The red-head walked towards the couch, sitting down next to a very large, fat cat. He scratched it behind it's ears. A soft rumbling could be heard from the back of the cat's throat. He loved the sound of a cat's purr.

"Oooh! He's here!" Giggling could be heard from upstairs, the teenager looked upwards in the direction of the staircase.

"Shh! You'll scare him away. You already scared his best friend away."

"Hey! I think you'll find that _I_ dumped him!"

Kyle chuckled softly to himself, as the cat's eat started to flick him. He drew his hand away, realizing that Stan Marsh was such a liar...

"Wendy. Shut up, and get downstairs!"

"I know! I'll introduce you!"

"I'm pretty sure he knows who I am." Bebe sounded agitated.

A loud thumping could be heard as the ebony haired girl ran down the stairs, looking incredibly excited.

"Hi, Kyle!" She grinned, and then looked behind the boy. "Hi, Jodie!"

Kyle turned his head to see the woman smiling, holding a tea towel and a mug.

Wendy looked up the stairs, calculating in her head how many seconds it would take for Bebe to walked down each step. She then bounded next to Kyle, who stood up, and let out a soft squeal.

What was wrong with her tonight?

At just that moment, Bebe started walking down the stairs, her blonde curls swaying at her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled and smiled. She wore a white, spaghetti strap top, under a red checkered shirt, and black shorts over black tights. On her feet were pale brown Ugg boots. Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. And he couldn't understand why everyone was watching. It's not like it was Prom or anything.

Bebe rolled her eyes as she spotted her mom and best friend, the latter staring up in awe. Kyle's face broke into a grin. "Ready to go?"

Bebe nodded. "Yeah."

**Xxx**

"You look so pretty tonight."

"Thank you." The blonde blushed at the compliment. Kyle also started to go red.

"Not that you're not always pretty, but I mean, that, um-"

Bebe started to giggle. "So, where're we going?"

"Huh?" Kyle was red in the face.

"Where're we going?" She repeated, smiling fondly.

Kyle did a lopsided grin. "You'll see." And began to pedal faster, Bebe held on tighter around his waist. She had never ridden on the back of a bike before, the main reason being because she was too scared. It had taken a good twenty minutes for Kyle to convince Bebe that it was totally safe, she still didn't believe him. Not one bit.

Her curls blew past her face, and her brown eyes watered due to the wind from the speed of the BMX. She felt her foot almost slip off the stunt peg, she cried out and held on tighter to the boy. He pulled the breaks and skidded to a halt beside a tree, then turned to look at her.

Concern filled his emerald orbs. "You okay?"

She nodded in return, blushing lightly. She was a professional at making herself look like an idiot.

"Well, we're here anyway." Bebe looked at his face as it broke into a grin, then her surroundings.

They were stood next to a small tree on a narrow path, fields upon fields surrounded them. The sky was a mix of colours, including blue's, pink's, purple's and orange's, she stared in awe as a soft wind blew past her, ruffling her blonde locks. Kyle pulled his shoes and socks off, quickly, motioning for the girl to do the same, then grabbed her hand and pulled her onto a field, opposite the small tree. He climbed over the rickety fence, pulling her along with him. The boy really couldn't hold in his excitement, completely forgetting about the abandoned bike.

"Where're we going now?"

"Wait and see!" Bebe shook her head as she got dragged away from the pathway and nearer to the centre of the field. The grass was soft in between her toes, and it tickled, making her giggle quietly.

Once they reached the centre, which turned out to be a small hill, Kyle turned to her, breathing in quick gasps of air. Bebe was doing the same, but holding her stomach. She was red in the face, running was so not her thing.

"We're almost there." He said inbetween short gasps of air.

"...'kay."

Again, he took off, sprinting down the hill, right hand interlinked with her left. As he reached the bottom, he started to slow down, and let go of her hand.

She stood next to an old bench, looking lost. "Why'd you let go?"

"Just stay here for two seconds! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" He ran off towards the sunset, she sat down on the bench.

"...one...two...three...four...five..."

A couple of minutes passed, before she saw his small body running back towards her. Once he reached the bench, he bent over and supported his frame on his needs, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths.

"You were one hundred and twenty six seconds. Not two." She grinned as he looked up at her under his red bangs.

"You ready?" The girl nodded and stood up, while Kyle took her hand, and covered her eyes with his other hand. She squeaked at the sudden contact. "You gotta close your eyes!"

"Okay! Okay!" Bebe smiled and held her unoccupied hand - curled in a tight first - to her chest, a nervous habit she picked up from her mother.

They walked slowly forwards, Kyle guiding her from behind. The stroll lasted a short time, and when Bebe felt the presence of Kyle disappear behind her, she began to panic. The boy comforted her, telling her he was still there. She soon calmed down.

"Okay...you can open your eyes now!"

She binked a couple of times to adjust to the brightness, then stared at the boy, smiling before realising the setting. A small gasp escaped her pink lips. The sky was now a orange and pink haze consisting of the sun setting, half hidden by the sparkling water a few feet beneath the teenagers. The rays shone through the purple clouds, creating a beautiful image to look at. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A small cough sounded through the boy's red lips, Bebe looked at him to see he was motioning to a large red checkered blanket and a brown woven basket set on the grass, underneath a large tree. He sat down cross legged and grinned up at her, she kneeled down beside him, so their knee's brushed against each other.

She grinned back up at him, as he started to pull out the food.

**Xxx**

"It's...just so beautiful!" The blonde couldn't help the grin which had spread across her face, which refused to leave.

Kyle had a small smile on his face. "S'not as beautiful as you." He mumbled, packing away the plates.

By this time, Bebe was curled up in a ball, leaning against the boy's side, wearing his jumper and no shoes. She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"We should get going now. It's getting late. It's almost nine." Kyle stood up, grabbing the basket. Bebe did the same, but grabbed the blanket.

"Okay!" She linked arms with the redhead, and started to skip, the boy following. It didn't take long to get back to the tree, which had the bike and shoes under. Luckily, no one had touched the items, to the teenagers relief, although they didn't show the worry.

As Kyle picked up the bike, Bebe tugged his arm, making him look confusedly at her. "S'up?"

She looked down at her bare feet, with her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. "I...I...I just wanted to...say thank you."

Kyle's face broke into a small lopsided grin. "It's noth-"

Her face plunged forwards, her lips connecting with his, cutting him off mid-sentence. His green eyes widened in shock, but slowy started to close as he melted into the kiss. The bike dropped to the floor with an inaudible thud to oblivious ears as his arms snaked around her waist, her hands were tangled in his red curls.

The kiss lasted about three minutes, but Bebe broke off for a breath, before diving in again, not giving the boy nearly enough time to compose himself. This time he broke away for air, Bebe stared at him, with big eyes, counting his freckles which dusted his nose and cheeks, which were currently red, as was hers.

"...wow." He said, moving and arm to run it through his hair. She broke out of his embrace and picked up the bike.

"Ready to go?" She smiled and winked at him, making his cheeks go a darker crimson.

They could officially say, that they had the best night of their life so far. Even if it was a simple date.

**Xxx**

**A/N - Erm.. yeah. This is the end. I know, I suck at endings. I might do an epilogue, y'know, cuz of Ike. I hope you enjoyed this !**


End file.
